world_of_mythicafandomcom-20200215-history
Wind-King Physiology
Anatomy Wing-Kings are stocky and bipedal humanoids, with fairly large mobile ears and a long tail. Their heads, ears and tails, and to a somewhat lesser extent over various areas of their bodies, are covered in fur of various texture and length but of a solid color. They are the second-smallest race physically, and their tails enhance their balance and their fur keeps their ears protected from the elements and from heat loss. They can have eyes of almost any color. Their fur is almost always a shade of brown or black; some Wind-Kings may have gray fur from age or stress. The fur on their heads is longer and behaves like hair, but is otherwise the same color and texture as the rest of their fur. If Wind-King fur is wet (with the exception of Coast-King fur) it will begin to mat, and must be brushed out regularly until dry in order to prevent said matting. Matted fur is incredibly uncomfortable, and while some mats can be worked out at a later date others are an impossible mess and must be cut out, resulting in an unattractive temporary bald patch on someone's ears or tail. Wind-Kings will usually fall between four feet and five feet in height, with some gifted individuals growing a little taller. Wind-king builds vary, and tend to rely on the Wind-King's genetics and lifestyle - some are predisposed towards leanness, some towards muscularness, some towards pudginess, et cetera. Healthy Wind-Kings are a spectrum. Ethnicity Please let it be noted that it has been a hundred or more years since Wind-Kings used many of these terms to refer to one another. Woods Wind-Kings whose lineage can be traced back to the ethnic groups that developed in the fringes of the Wild Woods are known as Woods-Kings. These Wind-Kings have the darkest skin of all the 'Kings, and tend to have mid-length tails, short, rounded ears and wirier fur. Field Wind-Kings who belong to the ethnic groups that developed in the Endless Plains are known as Field-Kings. These Wind-Kings have mid-toned to light skin, and tend to have the lightest hair of all Wind-Kings (colors near a nice walnut brown, sometimes even strawberry blonde). They have what is considered 'regular' ears for Wind-Kings as a great deal of Wind-Kings have Field-Kings in their family; they are shorter than Coast-King ears but with a more pronounced oval shape than Woods-King ears. Their tails are mid length as well, and their fur is the thickest and softest. Coast Wind-Kings who belong to the ethnic groups that developed on the coasts of Mythica are known as Coast-Kings. These Wind-Kings have mid-toned to light skin, and tend to have the darkest hair and eyes of all Wind-Kings. Their fur is longer and silkier than other Wind-Kings, and dries faster than other types of Wind-King fur. Their ears are long and come to a soft point that is accentuated by long tufts of fur. They have the longest tails as well. Life Wind-Kings have the second-shortest lifespans of all races in Mythica, and have an optimistic expectancy of 75 years. Most Wind-Kings, however, will die closer to 65. Wind-King babies are usually delivered in births of one to three, and Wind-Kings in general have the highest birth rate in all of Mythica. Young Wind-Kings have very short, soft, downy fur and sleep the longest they will their whole lives - up to eight to ten hours at a time, balanced out by eating a great deal when awake. Wind-King babies are some of the most sweet and least fussy of all of Mythica. The fact that they are very tiny is also an added bonus. Once they hit one year old all bets are off, though. Wind-King toddlers learn to walk and talk in short bursts, and require less sleep than before, between five and six hours. They gain the power to wander off and start climbing and roughhousing, much to the dismay (or pride?) of their parents. As they age, they get better at moving, and around 6 have a well-established vocabulary and sense of balance. Their fur is thicker and less downy it was, but still very soft. The only 'mature' fur they have is the hair on their head, not inlcuding their ears. Wind-Kings hit puberty between the ages of 10 and 14. This involves gradually shedding their fine 'baby' fur and finally acquiring the more bristly texture of fur they will have the rest of their lives. This happens in small patches over the course of several months. They develop physically (much like humans would, women develop breasts and men facial hair) and temporarily require 6-7 hours of sleep. They start rapidly approaching their full height, and their metabolisms are much faster. Wind-Kings are considered full adults at 18. They have stopped growing taller, their brains have completed all stages of mental and emotional development, and they now only require 3-5 hours of sleep every night. They shed their tail and ear fur gradually twice a year - around fall and in spring. They are now (legally) able to get married and have children of their own. Strengths/Weaknesses Wind-Kings are incredibly good at retaining information and thinking quickly. They are agile and quick, and have excellent memories and reaction times. Most, as a result of these natural talents, are witty and wordy and are quite intelligent in one way or another. Most tend to be very friendly and remember people's names and faces excellently. They are flawless at tasks that require a high level of manual dexterity. However, they are smaller than most races and therefore not as strong. They are flighty and making friendships is difficult when it's with someone who isn't as hyperactive as they are. And they are just that - hyperactive. They tend to dive into situations and ideas with full force without first thinking them through, as impatience is a common problem for them. Occasionally they judge and act on situations before rationalizing them, leading to later difficulties.